The Naked Part
by Hybrid-K
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been so deprived lately that when she sees the likes of Draco Malfoy naked in a public place, it makes her reevaluate the fact that she has been denying herself.


Hi!

Well, there you go with my new story. I haven't been around much lately, so it was a first for me to wake up a few days ago with all this inspiration to write some Harry Potter fan fiction. So here you have one more fruitful try. :D

Hko.

* * *

**The Naked Part**

It could have been a product of my imagination, but it wasn't. I knew that because I've pinched my hand for the fifteenth time now to demonstrate it was real. I repeated myself like a mantra that it was natural. People do indeed get naked to try clothes inside fitting rooms all the time. And there is the fact that Galdrags sells a vastly arrangement of clothing articles, including underwear and swimming gear; therefor, it is completely normal that people get bare to try those things.

It could have been anybody. Unclothed, and with the body of a fully developed man there to watch. I unconsciously licked my lips, and sighed again tired.

I was sitting at a muggle coffee shop because after fleeing the scene, it was the only place I thought possible I could finally find the peace to compose myself. Which wasn't working so far. So I picked up my cup of apple tea, and took a long sip.

And most of all I couldn't believe I was still thinking about him. _Him! Of all people! And the freaking godlike body of his!_

Because there was no point in denying it, I can still feel my cheeks warming up. He was packed. And very much so…

_Merlin, Morgana and the freaking Angels! What is wrong with me?!_

I made a fist and hit my leg silently, as not to call attention. I am so sexually deprived these days it's disgusting. And it's not as I can get much _action _with the likes of my co-workers at the Prophet. The old buggers were just that, old. Besides my circle of friends hasn't changed much these years, and you just can get so much of dating the friends of your friends.

After that at the feel of a hand on my shoulder I jumped involuntarily over my seat.

"There, there Ginny", said George with a short smile, all muggle business attire with a coffee in hand. It didn't reach his eyes as it used to, but it was something.

"Merlin! George, what were you thinking surprising me like that?", I said a bit unsettled and loud. I was exaggerating of course, but I couldn't help it.

"Settle Ginny, I just caught you here...",he sat in front of me, looking around to point silently that I was making a scene for nothing. I sighed frustrated at that, he was right. People all around at neighbouring tables were watching us a little curiously now. "What's with you? Are you okay?", he said raising an eyebrow.

I was silent for a while, and then I blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I'm sorry, I'm a bit stressed with an article, and was really distracted when you got here." It wasn't a complete lie. That was my exact reason for leaving work earlier. I had to write a long critique of the poorly played last game of the Holyhead Harpies, and their disqualification for the League cup. And it didn't help that it was due tonight for tomorrow printing. But as with any other article, I needed to relax, so as to not force it, I decided to occupy myself on acquiring a gown much needed for the League cup-opening ball that is to happen in the next few days.

That's when it happened.

I was visiting Galdrags new store in Diagon Alley, I was so distracted that getting into the fitting rooms was very automatic for my feet; since the attendant was getting my size in all the gowns I picked; she suggested I pick one of the big cubicles, and as soon as I opened the curtains I saw Draco freaking Malfoy getting his boxers down, I watched him in all his glory. Which by the way was very nice. He was defined, and hard in all the right places. And as soon as he noticed that I was watching him, he smirked and signalled me with his hand to come closer, so I fled.

"Ginny"- called George in that instant."Don't zone out on me", and I could feel my cheeks getting flushed again. "Are you sure that's it?", he was looking at me inquiringly now.

After Fred's death, George had grown more perceptive, he was not into making much jokes anymore, I mean he was still the entertainer of the family, but not quite as before. I think Fred's death had make him grow out of it just a bit, so he had acquire this earnestness in his demeanor, and had become very observant of people behavior, very much like me. Which had made us a lot closer in this past few years. So if for some reason I lied to him, maybe he wouldn't give me away immediately, or confront me about it, but he could tell very easily.

"Yeah. Don't worry yourself about it. I think the tea is making me warm now." I looked at him trying to compose myself. It was a very lame excuse, but I really couldn't come up with anything better,"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I have a business meeting. Since the League cup is just a few days away, most establishments in Diagon Alley are too crowded to sit in, so had come out as well."He pulled out a watch. "He most be here soon."

"Oh, ok. I'll accompany you till then. So how is Angelina? She must be in bad shape after the game."

"Nothing major, sis. The sprain in her ankle wasn't that bad, she is walking already. The Cannons gave her four days before the League, so she is taking it easy for now."

"That's great becau…", but I wasn't able to finish my sentence, since George interrupted me by announcing the arrival of his business meeting, but then he stood up, addressed him, and I just froze.

"Hey there Malfoy", said my brother extending his hand to the blond standing now in the middle of us.

I just couldn't believe my luck. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of me. Dressed now. And properly, I'll say.

"Good afternoon Weasley ",said Draco shaking my brothers hand "I see you got here early too."

And then, the inevitable happened, he turned to me. But since I was there sitting on my chair, all frozen and turning every colour in the book.

The strangest thing is that he looked at me indifferently, as if nothing has ever happened. Therefor, as soon as I noticed, I tried to stand and pretend that me seeing him wasn't bringing images of him naked at Galdrags in front of me. But just as I did, I bumped my tight with the table nervously, emptying all that was left of my now cold tea on my black pencil skirt. "Oh, bloomin' heck!"

"Merlin, Ginny! Be quite," said George in front of me since I was calling attention like a siren with my cursing.

But it was done. Then I felt a hand on my wrist helping me stand and get away from the table. "Here", he said handing me his handkerchief. I looked at the sharp tailored grey suit he was wearing, he can pull dressed up very nicely too. Did I seriously think that? I am blushing again, I just know it. And then I look him in the eye to thank him, but I caught myself in that instant watching his face, his eyes said everything I needed to know; he was amused, having the time of his life the prat.

I was unnerved.

And I needed to go. Now that I've called everyone's attention to us, it was impossible for me to go to the bathroom and cast a silent spell to dry my skirt. "I need to go, George.I'm sorry," I said looking now at my brother apologetic. The thing is that probably they will have to change the meeting site for my fault. Muggles tended to be loud after something like this happened.

"One of our offices is just around the corner from here, what you say Weasley if we have the meeting there, and while we are at it, I lend your sister the restroom?" Says the prat, and I really feel like I've been had. The true was that there weren't apparition points close enough to this place, and we were quite 6 squares away from the Leaky Cauldron. If I didn't go with them, I will have to walk the 6 squares to get there with the stain on plain sight of every walking muggle.

"Sure, thank you, Draco", said my brother, and then giving me a serious look for a few seconds. Oh bugger! he was onto me now.

"Ginevra?", Draco asked me, and I returned a nod his way. And without much ado I took my bag and follow both of them.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy, Miss, Sir. " Said a plump lady standing with a yellow dress at a desk on the entrance floor of Malfoy International.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Winton, can you please let Susan know to prepare the conference room."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy", said the plump lady in the yellow dress, writing on a small parchment on his table.

And with a thank you, Draco kept walking in the direction of the two elevators behind her desk. One of them opened, so we got inside, with me looking down to my skirt the whole time. I feared that if I looked up the first thing that will come to mind was the first incident with Malfoy, and I really needed to be past that. Now I only have to get to the bathroom, take my skirt off, do the spell, put it on, and get the hell away from here.

Then as soon as we reach the floor to the conference room, Malfoy indicated where was the door to the bathroom, and then the door to the conference room. So I hurried to it, and closed the door immediately; resting my back for a while on the door, and finally sighting.

I got my bearings immediately, and noticed the bathroom was huge, with four lavatories equipped with towels, soap, cream and some sprays each; and four toilet cubicles at the back with their respective door. Then there were a couple of chairs and a table in front of the lavatories. The restroom was totally empty, so I proceed to take a sit in one of the chairs took off my black heels, after that I stood up and took off my skirt carefully, staying only with my panties and black top. I really needn't to make another mess for myself.

I took a good look at my skirt, and saw that it was better if I clean it up some first. So with my wand out of my bag I took care of the stain from the tea and after that, cast the drying spell over it. But in that moment I heard a door open and close. I was so distracted with my calamity that I totally forgot to lock up the door, so just as frozen as a I was, I turned to the door and saw the relax posture of my tormentor of the last few minutes.

"I think this is good payback, don't you think, red?" Says the blond leaning with his bad on the wall next to the door, full of mirth. Making fun of my state that currently was my black skirt hanging in my hand, and me wearing my underwear-visible red thong and black shirt.

"So funny, Draco." I said very serious looking at his hands in his pants; this was getting out of hand. I know he's been in my family good graces for a couple of years now, close friend with Harry, Bill and George, but this was going to blow now, and hard. "Leave Draco. You got your share, so please leave."

But he was immobile, and now wearing a smug smirk on his face."Why did you leave before?"He asked.

He got to be jesting. Was he for real? I left because he was stark-naked, period. What did he expect me to do? Did he fancy me to stay and watch him parade inside the fitting room all day? "Are you listening to yourself, Draco?"

"Well, it was definitely a new tactic, Weasley. I've asked you out many times, and you've denied me every single one. But then you go looking for me to get me naked at a public place." He licked his lips, and started walking in my direction."Are you insinuating that maybe I'm not asking for the right question? That you don't want to date me, but want to do other things?" He inquired cynically while getting closer. Is he really going to do something stupid?

"Stay right there, Malfoy, I have my wand with me." I said to him when he was, practically, a few steps away from me. I started to step back. "Malfoy, my brother is right next-door, and I am so ready to blow up a wall."

"I am going to ask one last time, Weasley" he said, and before I could raise my wand properly, he disarmed me, making my wand fly to one of the toilet stalls. At that same instant, I hit the wall behind me. He was two steps away now.

"Ma-Malfoy, what are you doing?" I was nervy. I pressed my skirt to my front, I didn't really think he was that stupid. And in that instant he stopped, and put his want on a holder on his shirt.

"Just one date Ginevra, and I promise you, you can get me naked again whenever you want."

I stared at him really sceptical. Was he for real? "Draco, what are you playing? As soon as my brothers hear of this, they will kill you."

"Nah, you wont tell them, _red_. Too embarrassing for you to let them know that you caught me in the middle of a fitting room while I was stripping."

Damn him! That was true. But this was pretty stupid. So I raised my eyebrow, and just couldn't help my situation and started laughing. I was really nervy, so it was like a second reaction. I laughed for a while, and at that he frowned. His expression made it all the easier, but slowly I got my composure back, and I became mad.

"What the hell is your problem, Weasley?" He said looking at me with what seem to look like frustration, and then started to back up. He had to be jesting. The sicko wanted a freaking date, and for that had to go and scared the crap out of me.

"The only problem here is that you won't let me get dressed. This is not normal, Malfoy, are you out of your mind? I don't know if this is your usual modus operandi, but this is terribly lame." After that I just took my skirt without a care in the world and started dressing in front of him. Now I was really past caring, so I took my hills and put them on quickly.

"I'm just asking you one thing, Ginevra. Answer me." He was dead serious, but I wasn't going to answer him now, I was mad, and I needed to find my want, so I turned and look to the stall I saw it fall in. And that had me madder.

"Draco, come look what you've done!" I yelled now. He got behind me and without moving much I let him see where my wand was.

"Bloody hell!" He said. The fucking idiot put my wand inside the toilet all inside. And there was no way in hell that I was putting my hands inside that, or for that matter, touching it after it's been there.

"Now what?"

I turned to look at him, and see what the idiot was going to do now. He was very close and his eyes were down. I was scandalized now. The prat was ogling my chest. With all the commotion, it seemed that one of of the bottoms had come lose, showing more than a bit of cleavage, and part of my bra.

"Eyes up here, Draco Malfoy." I said, as to what he looked up at me very serious and quite. His look was pretty intense, and his hands were in fists. I didn't care. I pulled both sides of my shirt and tried to conceal the fact that I didn't have a button to close it anymore. Then suddenly he took my hand and dragged me to a wall, cornering me. Making my my shirt open up again. He got close enough to speak in my ear. "Tell me, Ginevra, is it red too?"

I knew what he was talking about, he was asking about my brassiere. And the truth was that, yes; it was red, just as the thong I was wearing. I like to wear one colour of underwear. So without thinking much into it, I blurted a "yes". And then he grunted, took both sides of my face, and kissed me.

And this was one of those awkward moments were I asked myself, why haven't I accepted his requests to date till now? I was quite for an instant, but then I started to return his kiss, just as hard as I got.

He had me pressed so tightly to him that I could feel him reacting just fine. One of his hands left my face and went directly to press my butt to him, I moaned, I was getting excited by all of it. I have seen him naked before, and I knew that he was very ready, at that I put my hands on his neck and touch his hair. _So soft._

We needed to come out for air, so I stopped and pushed him a little. His forehead pressed against mine. I don't really know what to say. He has to be the most intense man I've ever kissed, and I am trying very hard not to think about how would be to have that intensity in bed."I lose my mind Ginevra. This is what you do to me." He says catching his breath at the same time. I feel like he is breathing me in. He shifts a little in his pants. I smiled.

"Okay then, you get your date." I say breathlessly. I had to have what I saw at some point. Even if it's Draco freaking Malfoy, "kiss me again", I ordered him.

He chuckles. "So bossy, red. Was it really me getting naked that did it?"

I looked at him for a second, smiled and close my eyes again. He is a total oaf, this one. Of all the things we can do right now, but answered him anyway."Maybe", I said, he wanted to be a tease so there it goes. And after that the big ogre grunts again, and kissed me. Mmm…

I can totally get used to this, and the naked part.

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my new shot. I haven't written much for some time now, so I hope I haven't lost it beacuse I enjoyed writing it very much. It would be really nice to hear from you; your comments are greatly appreciated! : )


End file.
